<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Micro-Stories by Mobysimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711472">Micro-Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo'>Mobysimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Hypnosis, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Samurai, Short Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where my short stories will go. Since I don't think they really need entire stories for themselves~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone!</p><p> </p><p>Sorry this isn't a new story, but this is something I've been thinking of doing for quite a bit now. I'm sorry it took this long to post it here, but since Archive doesn't have journals, it took me a bit to think up exactly how I would let you guys know about this.</p><p>Anyway, I'm holding a sort of raffle/contest! The main gist is, you submit an idea for a short story and I'll pick the 3 I like the most and write them! That's a very general and short version. If any of you are interested, please check out the link to read through all the rules. I hope that even if you don't participate, you enjoy the short stories that will come out of this.</p><p>If it ends up being well received, I might make this a yearly thing for the Holidays!</p><p> </p><p>Here's the link if any of you are interested: <a href="patreon.com/posts/december-short-43709421">December Short Story Raffle/Contest</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lost Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Samurai wakes up to seee that his apprentice has gone missing and he stars looking for him. </p>
<p>But does he know the dangers that lurk in the nearby woods?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first of the 3 short stories. The idea for this one was submitted by Patreon user Storyseeker.<br/>Thank you so much for you contrinutions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HAKITO!” the middle aged man shouted, frowning as he walked through the tall grass of the country-side, his heavy armor clanking as he walked. His voice echoed through the valley, with no response. Much to his frustration.</p>
<p>“I swear, that brat is going to be the death of me!” the samurai growled as he turned around, heading back to his small camp.</p>
<p>His name was Oda Tatsuki, and right now he was about to explode in anger. He was one of the many Samurai in the army of Oda Nobunaga, the great general who wished to unify the whole of Japan. He should be by his lord’s side, charging into battle, taking a fortress from an enemy warlord, he should be holding the line along with his fellow Samurai against the cavalry of the Takeda army.</p>
<p>Instead he was running around the farmlands, surrounded by peasants and filth looking for the brat he had taken years ago as an apprentice, who decided to run off in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>He groaned and sat down, sweat running down his brow. He had been searching this area for three hours by now. If it wasn’t for the fact he’d grown attached to the brat, he’d have left two hours ago. He reached into his bag and pulled out his waterskin, taking a huge gulp of water as he started at the remains of the fire the two had set up the night before.</p>
<p>“Why did you run off….?” he wondered, as he stared at the ashes. “You might not be the most loyal person in the world, but you are devoted to this life…. You're not the type to run off without permission from me or our master…” he sighted as he took another drink “Something made you run off….But what? There’s nothing out here!” he groaned as he took another look at the area around him. To the east and west there was nothing but a huge, seemingly endless field of grass, dotted with the occasional hill and the silhouette of some peasants house in the far distance. To the north, there was a river with a bridge the two had destroyed the night before, as Oda Nobunaga had ordered them to do. The one place he hadn't searched to date was the forest to the south. He groaned at the thought of heading in there. He already lost too much time wandering around looking for his apprentice.</p>
<p>But despite his oath of loyalty, he couldn’t bring himself to abandon the brat. He sighted and reached back into his bag, pulling out a roll of paper, a bottle of ink and a quill. He quickly wrote down an explanation of who he was and instructions to any passing merchant or peasant to carry this message to Oda Nobunaga or one of his many generals. He put it on his tent and stood up, attaching his blade to his belt and heading down south, towards the seemingly endless forest that waited for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old Samurai frowned as he entered the forest, the cover of leaves covering the sky above him so that only a few stray beams of sunlight entered.The soft, moist mud beneath his feet sank slightly with every step he took, as bugs and animals scattered all around him.</p>
<p>“Lovely…” he muttered as his eyes scanned the area in front of him, the small amount of light not allowing him to look too far into the forest. He groaned and pulled out his katana. The hissing of the blade being released from its sheath echoed through the forest, scaring all nearby animals. The small amount of noise that had been present was suddenly silenced, but the proud man did not care. He raised his blade and whacked the branches of one of the trees, the sound once again ripping through the empty woods.</p>
<p>He walked like this for what felt like hours, cutting foliage and spooking animals out of the way. Sweat was running down his brow as he kept going, smacking at the trees with his blade.</p>
<p>“Gods, I’ve been at this for ages….” he mumbled as he rested against a tree, panting as he pulled out his waterskin. He looked around and frowned, pulling the cap off. “H-Have I been going around in circles?!”</p>
<p>Indeed, right across from his was a tree that had the slash marks of a katana, and the branches on the floor, clearly having been stomped on at least a few times. Tatsuki groaned and smacked the back of his head against the tree “DAMN IT!” he shouted, his voice echoing through the forest “I’ve wasted more time than before! I should have just left the brat out here! If he believes he knows better, then screw him!” he raged, the grip on his waterskin becoming tighter and tighter. He grabbed his blade and stabbed it into the ground in frustration “I should be out there fighting alongside my Lord, not sitting in the middle of the fucking woods looking for some PEASANT BORN BASTARD KID WHO NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT!” he shouted and threw his blade to the opposite end, closing his eyes and smacking the tree.</p>
<p>“Eeep!” a shrill voice rang out, breaking him out of his stupor. He looked up, frowning at the sound. His blade was sticking out of a tree right in front of him, and standing right next to it, was a boy.</p>
<p>He seemed to be around 10 years old, with a ratty looking shirt, torn up shorts and bare feet cacked in so much mud, they seemed to be permanently stained. He was staring at the sword with a thousand yard stare.</p>
<p>Tatsuki didn't react to the boy, instead he walked ahead and grabbed the sword, pulling it from the tree and sheathing it.</p>
<p>“That was beneath me…” the Samurai muttered, more to himself than to the boy</p>
<p>“I-It is alright, sir….” the boy muttered</p>
<p>“Did I speak to you?” he hissed at the brat, glaring at him</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry!” the boy stammered, taking a step back</p>
<p>“Hmph, whatever. Guess peasants like you aren’t taught proper manners out here” the Samurai muttered as he wiped some leaves from his armor</p>
<p>“I-I apologize, my lord” the peasant said, bowing “M-My name is Shinrin Barupain”</p>
<p>“Shinrin?” Tatsuki said, a laugh escaping his lips “Oh gods, are you serious? You're family name is forest?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes my lord” the boy muttered, flushing bright red</p>
<p>“Wow, guess peasants out here need some creativity on top of etiquette lessons” the Samurai said, still laughing a little</p>
<p>“I-If I may ask, my lord…. W-What are you doing in these woods?” the boy asked</p>
<p>“I should be the one asking you that” the warrior said, his laughter dying quickly as he glared at the boy once again</p>
<p>“M-My parents are woodcutters…. W-We have a house in a nearby clearing!” Barupain stammered out</p>
<p>“So you live in these woods?” the Samurai asked, frowning at the boy</p>
<p>“Y-Yes sir!”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm…” Tatsuki thought for a minute, before looking at the peasant with fire in his eyes “Take me to your house. I have some questions for you family”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes sir!” the boy scampered ahead. Tatsuki shook his head and followed right behind, his hand on his katana the whole time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tatsuki followed the boy deeper through the forest, through a small path that had been cleared for quite a while now, judging by the level of footprints on the mud.</p>
<p>“So, your family chops wood in this forest?” the samurai asked the urchin that was leading him</p>
<p>“Yes sir”</p>
<p>“And where does he sell them? There isn’t a town for miles around here” the Samurai snorted</p>
<p>“I-I know sir” the boy said, blushing as if he was embarrassed by that fact being pointed out “M-My father takes trips every 3 months to Tokyo to sell our lumber to the local Daimyo” he stammered out quickly</p>
<p>“Hmph” the samurai grumbled as they finally broke through the woods into a small clearing. It was a small area, and despite his disgust at being forced to follow a peasant, Tatsuki had to admit, the area was quite beautiful to look at.</p>
<p>The house was expertly made, with gleaming white walls, rich deep brown for the corners and the roof itself, with gleaming cut stones adorning it. All around it was a beautifully kept garden with blooming flowers, and even a rather large pond with various fish swimming around in it.</p>
<p>“Quite an impressive for peasants” Tatsuki growled, glaring at the boy</p>
<p>“Hehe… M-My mother likes gardening on her spare time” he stammered out an excuse, clearly pulled out of his ass</p>
<p>“Oh? And she has access to the same equipment the gardeners of Kyoto do?” the samurai asked with a growl</p>
<p>“N-No!” the boy stammered out, but it was too late. The Samurai shoved him aside and marched up to the doorway, smacking on the door loudly “P-Please” the boy stammered, running up to him</p>
<p>“QUIET!” Tatsuki shouted, glaring at the boy once again as he grabbed the door, trying to open it. “Criminals like you don’t get to speak to one like me!”</p>
<p>“I-I’m not a criminal!” Barupin shouted, a look of shock on his face</p>
<p>“Oh shut up and be grateful I’m not cutting you down where you stand” Tatsuki shouted as he kicked the door, cracking it into splinters as he stomped inside, blade drawn and pointed.</p>
<p>But there was nothing inside.</p>
<p>And not just that there wasn’t anyone inside, the house was literally bare. It was just a small cube of wood with no furniture, no ladder or stairs to the second floor, no beds or food or anything.</p>
<p>“What the hell is the meaning of this!?” Tatsuki shouted, heading deeper inside, not noticing the boy was right behind him. He stabbed one of the walls, but the blade went in meeting the expected resistance of wood.</p>
<p>“Wow, you Samurai are a lot more aggressive than I thought you were” Shirnin said with a low chuckle, walking around Tatsuki</p>
<p>“What did you say, brat!?” Tatsuki shouted, turning to the boy and taking a swing at him. A swing that never connected.</p>
<p>The boy simply yawned and held up his hand. The moment his did that, Tatsuki’s fist stopped mid-air, right before it even came in contact with the boy.</p>
<p>“Hehehe, you really are aggressive!” Shirnin giggled, walking deeper into the empty house “You know, I was worried for a split second you had found me out, but no. You're boorish idiotic mind instead jumped to another conclusion”</p>
<p>“What are you yapping about brat!?” Tatsuki shouted, trying to lower his arm “Let me go!”</p>
<p>“Hehehe, you still haven’t figured it out? Guess I gave you way too much credit” Shirnin said as the air around him shimmered, as if he was surrounded in a mirage. </p>
<p>The Samurai’s eyes went wide as he saw the boy’s features morph as if they were made of clay.</p>
<p>All traces of filth and dirt evaporated from his face, as his eyes grew slightly bigger. Lines resembling whiskers appeared on his cheeks. His hair grew longer and spiker, covering his ears as it turned from the dark, dirty brown to a bright golden color.</p>
<p>“W-What the….” Tatsuki muttered, his eyes going wide as he saw the next change that took place. From the top of Shirnin’s head, two triangles popped out, twitching and turning with each small noise that rang out. “Y-You're a-a-a”</p>
<p>“A Kitsune?” the creature finished the Samurai’s sentence, a big smile on his face as, from behind his back, nine fox tails began to wave back and forth lazily “Yes, I am” he grinned, showing his more canine teeth. “And my oh my you are something else”</p>
<p>“W-What are you talking about?” Tatsuki muttered, fear shining in his eyes</p>
<p>“Well, you were quite rude to me. I mean, you're old apprentice was rude too, but gods above you are on a completely different level!”</p>
<p>“My apprentice…. YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM!?” Tatsuki shouted, again struggling against his invisible bonds</p>
<p>“Course I did! Kitsune have no patience for rude mortals” the fox said with a sly grin as the mirage continued. This time his clothes began to shift, going from broke, filthy clothes to incredibly fine, fancy looking silk clothes. A loose bright red shirt and pants, with his feet still being bare, but this time there was no trace of filth or waste on them. By the time the shimmering ended, he looked less like a filthy peasant and more like a prince in casual clothes. “I did teach him a lesson. I think he turned out a lot better”</p>
<p>“What did you do to him!?” Tatsuki screamed</p>
<p>“Man, you really are a rude jerk.” Shirnin said with a shake of his head “But if you really wish to know, I don’t see any issues in showing you”</p>
<p>The Kitsune waved his hand again, and this time the entire home began to shimmer. It slowly evaporated into nothingness, revealing that there had never been a home in the clearing, it was just a clearing with a pond and flowers. However, there was one difference.</p>
<p>Crouching next to the pond, was another Kitsune. He seemed to be around 8 years old, with 5 tails swinging lazily behind him as he took a drink from the water.</p>
<p>“Little brother, come here for a second” Shirnin called</p>
<p>“Course, big bro!” the other Kitsune chirped, joy clear in his voice as he padded over. He wasn’t wearing clothes nearly as fancy as what the Nine-Tails had. It was a clean well kept version of the peasant clothes that the Nine-Tails had put on as part of his disguise. Tatsuki looked over the other Kitsune and gasped as he got a good look at his face.</p>
<p>“H-Hakito?” he stammered out. Indeed, the Kitsune looked exactly like his apprentice did at the age of 8. Same face, same nose, same height. The only differences, aside from the fox traits, was that his eyes were bigger and his hair was now a bright orange.</p>
<p>“Huh?” he turned to Tatsuki, a look of pure confusion on his face before looking back to the Nine-Tails “Big Bro, how does he know my name?”</p>
<p>“That doesn't matter, Hakito” Shirnin said, petting the other kitsune’s head, which made him purr like a cat “Go back and play, alright? You need to practice you're illusions”</p>
<p>“Yes big bro!” Hakito chirped, dashing back to the pond like a kid on a sugar rush.</p>
<p>“W-What did you do to him!?” Tatsuki growled</p>
<p>“I gave him a new home” the Nine-Tails said with a grin “I mean, I think its a lot better to be a happy Kitsune than a dumb Samurai who’s going to die in a week”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Tatsuki muttered, confused by that remark</p>
<p>“Oh yeah” the Kitsune smiled “You two were gonna die in a week. You were gonna be put in the honor guard of some Oda guy. A few days later, you’d all be trapped in a burning building and splitting your bellies open” he shook his head and stuck out his tongue “I will never understand why you Samurai are so fast to stab yourselves in the gut” he shrugged “But it doesn't matter now. You two aren’t going to get caught in that fire. What kind of big brother would I be if I let my siblings go out and do something that dangerous”</p>
<p>“S-Siblings?” Tatsuki muttered, having noticed the plural in that sentence.</p>
<p>“Yes. Siblings” the Kitsune said, snapping his fingers. A strong rush of wind came from all around the woods, all of it heading right to the paralyzed Samurai. He shivered as it hit him, his armor evaporating into nothingness. He blushed as he stood there wearing nothing but his underwear “After all, I did save your life from a painful, wasteful death” he explained as he looked over the aging body of the Samurai “Hmm. Needs a bit of work, but I think I can do it”</p>
<p>“W-What are you talking about!?” Tatsuki whimpered, his fear now clear in his face. He remembered the stories he was told when he was a boy, about not angering Kitsunes or being rude to them, but he had long ago dismissed them as rumors and fairy tales, nothing more.</p>
<p>Now, the proof of those fairy tales was looking him in the eye, a glare and a smirk on his face as his eyes began to glow with magic. </p>
<p>Shirnin reached up and plucked one of his hairs from his head, then walked closer.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you’ll like it” he said, forcing the Samurai’s mouth open before he shoved the hair onto his tongue, slamming his mouth shut.</p>
<p>Tatsuki wanted to spit it out, but the moment the hair touched the surface of his tongue, his jaw was forced shut by the same magic that was holding him in place.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother fighting it” Shirnin said with a cheeky giggle “You’ll just tire yourself out”</p>
<p>Tatsuki groaned as a burning sensation began to spread out through his whole body. His body felt as if it was on fire. Looking down, he would have gasped if he could have, as his aged skin seemed to shimmer and boil. Hairs evaporated, and blemishes in his skin smoked as they disappeared into nothingness.</p>
<p>“Can’t have my little brothers look bad or unleathey, no can I?” Shirnin said with a grin as he walked around Tatsuki, sending more and more magic into him to speed up his transformation. Tasuki wanted to scream as the next part of the transformation set in.</p>
<p>His whole body felt like it was being compressed in between two enormous rock. His face went red and tears welled up in his eyes, as the changes to his skin continued at the same time. Everything hurt, be he couldn’t scream or even blink as everything around him seemed to grow. The trees grew taller, the rocks that littered the clearing grew larger and larger, and the grass grew ever closer.</p>
<p>But as quickly as the sensations came, they stopped. As did all the magic holding him.</p>
<p>“GAH!” he screamed, his voice much higher now as he fell face first into the grass.</p>
<p>“Oof. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine” Shirnin said, with such a smug tone that Tatsuki could practically hear the shit eating grin on his face. Tatsuki just growled and crawled over to the pond, where the other Kitsune was happily splashing away, not a care in the world or seemingly having not noticed all that just happened.</p>
<p>The former samurai reached the pond and leaned over, shaking in fear at what would greet him.</p>
<p>Staring back at him, in the rippling surface of the pond was a 9 year old he had never seen before in his life. There were some traces of his features from back when he was a child, but his nose, his eyes, his skin tone, his now yellowish-orange hair. Everything was different. He gulped as he saw his body shimmer again, as the few bits of his armor that had managed to survive the magical attack shifted and morphed into more comfortable and far fancier clothing. Shiny pink and green cloth formed around his body, with a tight belt around his waist, tan pants and no shoes. He looked like the son of a wealthy merchant, with every detail of the clothes being immaculate.</p>
<p>“Not bad,” Shirnin said, walking up right next to him. “What do you think, Hakito?”</p>
<p>“I think he looks great, big brother!” Tatsuki’s former apprentice said with a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>“That he does! He’s just missing one last thing”</p>
<p>“S-Screw yo-GAAAAAAAAAAH!” Tatsuki screamed as his head began to burn again, as did his ears. His ears sunk into his skull as he felt something pulling at the top of his head. At the same time, a burning sensation emanated from his tailbone, the skin right on the opposite end hurting as well</p>
<p>“And there we go” Shirnin said, walking a bit closer with a smile as he whispered into Tatsuki’s newly appearing fox ears. “Now, relax and let all those pesky human memories leave. All you need is your name”</p>
<p>“L-Like I’m gonna forget who I am!” Tatsuki shouted, before wincing in pain. Looking back, Shirnin grinned as he saw a long, fluffy fox tail wave back and forth lazily</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Then tell me. Where are you from?”</p>
<p>“I-I’m from….” Tatsuki muttered, his eyes going wide as he realised only one answer was coming to him “T-This forest”</p>
<p>“That's right, little brother” the nine-tails said with a big grin on his face</p>
<p>“N-No! That’s not right! I’m a soldier in the- GAH!” he screamed as another tail appeared, and with it another memory was rewritten “I-I’m a kitsune….”</p>
<p>“Hehe, told you fighting was pointless. With each tail that you gain, you're mind shifts to be more and more Kitsune like”</p>
<p>“N-No… GAH!” he shouted again as two tails popped out. He blinked as memories began to grow hazy. His lord, his family, the battles he participated in. All those memories slowly disappeared from his mind, replaced by those of him living in these forest, tricking humans for amusement and dealing with mean samurai with his big brother taking the lead.</p>
<p>“N-No!” he groaned as he grabbed his head. His old life was a blur, as there were now six tails waving back and forth behind him. “I-I won’t…” his eyes went wide as one more wave of pain rushed through him “GAH!” he screamed, a shout that echoed through the entire forest as the last tail popped out and with all old memories evaporated from his mind. The newly minted seven-tails blinked as he started at his reflection.</p>
<p>“How do you feel, little brother?” Shirnin asked, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Tatsuki got up and grinned at the nine-tails “I feel great big bro!”</p>
<p>“That’s great to hear!” Shirnin said with a smile, helping him back to his feet.</p>
<p>Tatsuki smiled as he looked at his two siblings. “So, what are you thinking, big bro?”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking we go mess with some humans” Shirnin said with a massive smile</p>
<p>“YES!” Hakito cheered, jumping up and down</p>
<p>“Sounds like a lot of fun!” Tatsuki said with a smile</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s get going!”</p>
<p>“YES BIG BRO!” both of the less powerful kitsunes chirped at the same time, making them both giggle. Tatsuki loved his life as a kitsune. It was way better than being a stinky boring human, that was for sure!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huge thank you to all my patrons, who support me and let me write these stories</p>
<p>Special shout out to my top tier Patron, Andrew Welsh. You sir are amazing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you are interested in supporting me, please check out my Patreon here: https://www.patreon.com/Mobysimo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Greast Pitt Rabbits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You find yourself in a strange bar, filled with all kinds of people you don't want to mess around with. Yet, one group in the corner draws your eye. Rabbits, who seem strangely out of place here. Wonder what they want?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!</p>
<p>Happy Easter, or as I call it, Bunny Day! To celebrate Bunny Day, I'll post the first of what I'm calling my Micro-Stories. These stories are short, around 4 to 6 pages, and will be on a large amount of topics from AR, to TF, to flat-out hypnosis. I will try to get these out on a more constant basis, so as to not let you guys hanging dry while I work on the longer fics. And so what's been happening lately, big spots of nothing while I work on the longer fics, won't happen as much anymore.</p>
<p>To start it all off, we have a story inspired the works of the awesome TF and Mind Control Artist, Blueballs over on furrafinity (www.furaffinity.net/user/blueb…) and his browser TF game, Dormaus Valley. I actually submitted this to him to maybe add it to the game, with a few additions.</p>
<p>In any case, I hope you enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look around the bar again. Most of the patrons are what you expect with a name like the Grease Pitt. Big orcs, boars, wolves, coyotes and the like. But out of the corner of your eye you see a part of the club the other patrons are avoiding.</p>
<p>Moving a bit away from the crowd, you peek over and blink at what exactly you see. An entire corner filled with bunnies.</p>
<p>A crowd of around twenty snow white, fluffy rabbits sitting around and messing around. All of them look disturbingly similar. All of them are dressed similarly too.</p>
<p>They paws bare and open for all to see, no shirts at all and wearing pants or shorts that looked like they needed a tailor badly, with cuts and chunks missing.</p>
<p>One of the rabbits, who had a toothpick in his mouth and a bandana wrapped around his head looked at you and smirked.</p>
<p>You blinked and walked closer. As you approached, all the Rabbits stopped whatever they were doing and looked at you, their eyes a shimmering ruby color.</p>
<p>“Well well, what have we got here?” the bandana bunny said</p>
<p>“Looks like fresh meat boss!” one of the other rabbits said, sounding almost identical to their boss</p>
<p>“That he is” the rabbit chuckled “After all, if he knew who we were, he wouldn’t have come closer to us” he clapped his fluffy hands together and a bunch of the rabbits sitting on the floor stood up and made a wall behind you, blocking your way out. “The Warren takes any who enter our turf, new blood. And that’s exactly what you just did. Get him!” </p>
<p>The rabbits sitting around the boss jumped out of their chairs and leaped at you, grins on their faces. You scream in shock as they grab your arms and legs, knocking you to the floor as they hold you in place.</p>
<p>“Get him ready,” the boss said calmly. The rabbits holding you nodded and pulled out knives and started slashing at your clothes. Your shirt was obliterated, your shoes were ripped off your feet and torn apart and they went to work on your pants.</p>
<p>They slashed and tore it until it looked like a complete mess, just like theirs. You struggled to break free of the grip of the bunnies and screamed for the other patrons to help. But they just ignored you.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother new blood” the boss rabbit said as he stood up and walked closer to you, a grin on his face “they know better than to fuck with the Warren.”</p>
<p>You whimper as he looks at another rabbit and snaps his fingers.</p>
<p>“Time for your first recruitment, 23” he told the other rabbit “Make your boss proud!”</p>
<p>“I will sir!” he said, in an identical voice as 23 walked right next to your head. He lifted his paw and held it above your face, wiggling his toes as he smirked at you. “Take a deep breath, New blood!” he said before he squished right on top of your nose.</p>
<p>You moan as the musk from his paw rang out all over your face. It seeped and spread all over, not only your face, but through your whole body.</p>
<p>23 wiggled his toes again, sticking your nose in between them</p>
<p>“Take a deep sniff” he said, and you had no option but to obey. The smell sent tingles through your head and made you giggle as you took more and more breaths. Snow white fur began to sprout around the paw as you kept sniffing and laughing, spreading fast like fire through your entire body.</p>
<p>Your ears itch as they were sucked back into your head and moved to the top of your head, sprouting up with a boing.</p>
<p>“Having fun, New Blood?” 23 asked with a smirk. You giggled and opened your mouth to answer, only for him to put his toe inside. “Suck” he commanded. You obeyed without hesitation, lightly suckling on his toe as the changes through your entire body continued. </p>
<p>You grew shorter and shorter as the fur spread down to your crotch, sending tingles as it coated your cock as well.</p>
<p>Who needs height? Being tall is overrated! A voice sounding a lot like the boss rabbit’s said in your head, and you couldn’t help but nod along to it. Being tall was overrated!</p>
<p>23 smiled and took his paw off your face, much to your sadness. You stuck your tongue out, hoping to get one more lick, but it was no use. Instead you looked down and saw your belly covered in fur.</p>
<p>Isn’t that a lot better? The voice whispered again Pretty, tough bunny fur instead of that crap you had before?</p>
<p>“Yeah….a lot better” you said, not noticing your voice became a bit more high pitched as you spoke. You trembled as the changes reached your feet and they grew in front of your eyes. They became longer as toes fused to become 3 and pads grew at the bottom.</p>
<p>Perfect paws the voice whispered The paws of a bunny. There is no better thing than the paws of a bunny<br/>“Yeah… Nothing better…” you muttered, drooling at the sight of your own new feet, not noticing your voice now sounded almost identical to the one inside your head.</p>
<p>Nothing better than being a rabbit! Of being one of many. Of serving your boss</p>
<p>Nothing better.</p>
<p>Serving him, doing crimes for him, making more bunnies for him, servicing his glorious paws, worshipping his magnificent cock. He is the One. The greatest of all bunnies. And it is your purpose to serve him.</p>
<p>Memories of everything the voice described flooded your head. Servitude under the Warren’s boss. Of robbing travelers under the One’s orders. Of dragging prisoners to the Warren’s lair to have them converted into new rabbit brothers. Of servicing his back and paws as he inducted the newly created bunnies into the fold.</p>
<p>You looked around and no longer did all the rabbits seem creepy in how alike they looked. They looked sexier because of it.</p>
<p>The One makes all bunnies in his image.</p>
<p>That made sense! They were sexier because they looked like the Boss! And the boss was the most handsome being you’ve ever seen! Of course he’d make you and the others look like him!</p>
<p>That’s all you've ever been. A horny, obidient, dumb bunny that serves the One.</p>
<p>You nod along with each word as your memories are replaced. Adventures become raids. Naps become orgies with your fellow rabbits. Relaxation becomes your weekly turn at servicing the One.</p>
<p>Even your name is forgotten. Names mean nothing to bunnies like you. You are all just copies of the superior. Copies don’t need names, they have numbers.</p>
<p>“Get up, 45” the voice of your boss snaps through the haze your in. You blink and grin as you see him standing over you “Wake up you lazy bun”</p>
<p>“Sorry boss!” you apologize in the same voice he has. hopping to your feet “Must have had too much to drink!”</p>
<p>“Don't think you're the only one,” your boss said, patting your fluffy shoulder. The mere touch of him sent waves of pleasure through you, and it took all your self control not to cream yourself right there and then. “I think it's time we head back. Everyone! Pack up!”</p>
<p>“YES SIR!” all the bunnies, you included, shout. You all rush around, grabbing everything that belongs to the gang, and a few extra things that don’t. But who’s gonna stop you? Everyone at this bar was scared to death of the One. as well they should be!</p>
<p>Soon, the entire group is pilling out the door, in a single orderly line behind the One, each of them stepping in rhythm with the others as you head back to the gang’s home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to all my Patrons, who support me and get me a step closer to my dream of writing for a living~</p>
<p>A special shout-out to my tier 3 Patron: Mike020578. You my friend are a champion amongst humans!</p>
<p>If you are interested in supporting me, please check out my Patreon: www.patreon.com/Mobysimo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stranded in Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Space explorer crash-landed on a strange planet.</p><p>He's searching for a place to call for help, but is he alone on the planet?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~</p><p>Here is the second micro story for the month~<br/>The next fic is going to be a full length story that I'm working on with a good friend of mine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack Tyron groaned as he stepped through another brush of bright purple plants, leaves crunching underneath his heavy boots as sweat ran down his forehead. The explorer sighted as he rested against one of the strage blue barked trees.</p><p>“Right… Let’s see if I’m getting a signal…” he muttered as he pulled out a small silver and gold box from his belt. He pressed the button on the side and a bright blue hologram formed right above the device.</p><p>Too much interference. Unable to send a signal it read, leading to the young man to groan.</p><p>“I didn’t sign up for this shit…” he muttered as he pocketed the device and started heading further through the woods.</p><p>Jack wasn’t a typical forest treading explorer. He was an officer in the UN Interplanetary Expeditionary Force. He had joined the IEF when he was fresh out of highschool at 18, and had served with them for around 3 years now. Those had been some of the best years of his life.</p><p>Being one of the first humans to see the sun rising on an alien world, being the first to take off his helmet and breathe in pure, clean air in an alien environment, before the colonizers arrived to set up the basic structure that would hopefully one day grow into a thriving megacity. It was one of the best feelings ever. </p><p>But now he was experiencing the ugly side of it, as he trudged through what looked like a fever induced dream forest. He constantly looked around, making sure there was no one around as he felt the leaves crunch underfoot.</p><p>“Last time I take a solo run…” he muttered as he kept walking. </p><p>Solo runs were something every explorer had to do at least once. Dangerous expeditions in what barely counted as a spaceship, and more a tanning booth with a rocket taped on. They usually happened because of strange space phenomena or something similar. But not this time. </p><p>There was nothing really that special about this system. A blue star at the center, few gas giants near the edge and one habitable planet near the middle. Honestly, he felt a bit underwhelmed. </p><p>Until the engine on his pod suddenly died.</p><p>Just like that, no warning, no energy signals from the ship’s computer. It just suddenly shut down and fell into the planet’s gravity. Luckily the tanning booth had one advantage over regular spaceships. They were made tough to survive this exact kind of situation.</p><p>“Right….” he muttered as he entered a small clearing, with a small bright purple pond. “Gods, this planet is weird…” Jack said as he pulled out the beacon and started pushing the on button again. The machine buzzed as the hologram popped up again, only this time it was a bright green. It began to tremble as a light ping rang out from the tip. The explorer smiled and gently set it down on the floor, letting its do its work.</p><p>“Perfect” he muttered as he took off his backpack and took a much needed seat in the shade of one of the many multicolored trees. As he pulled a canteen out, he looked around at the landscape that surrounded him. “This might be the weirdest ass planet I’ve ever seen…” he groaned as he stretched his legs and drank from the canteen.</p><p>Indeed, the planet was unlike any he’d ever seen before. The sky was purple, just like the water. The grass was a strange blue color instead of green, and the rocks were bright red, like burning coal.</p><p>“Here’s hoping they come get me soo-” the words died in his throat as he heard ruffling of the nearby plants. Quite a few, from all around him. “Shit” he muttered, throwing the bottle down and pulling out the emergy pistol that came with the survival bag. </p><p>His eyes scanned the horizon, looking at each bush that trembled until he got a good look at what exactly it was.</p><p>It was an honest to goodness alien.</p><p>The figures that walked out were tall, rather well built. They were coated from head to toe in snow white fur, a few with huge manes around their heads. Tails swung behind them as they stepped out of the brush. These aliens were giant anthropomorphic lions.<br/>“Umm…. Hi?” he said, his face going white. In the hundreds of years that humanity had been exploring the galaxy, they had never ran into an actual living alien race, they just found ruinds and skeletons.</p><p>The Lions smirked and pulled out high tech looking rifles and pointed them at him. Jack paled again and pointed his own weapon at them and pulled the trigger.</p><p>And a small spark came out of the front, before a bang rang out and a nasty acrid smell flowed out of the barrel. </p><p>“Are you fucking shitting me!?” Jack shouted, throwing the gun at the lions, in a vain attempt to drive them off.</p><p>Instead, the alien grabbed the gun from midair, and crushed the titanium reinforced laser with one paw like it was a soda can. </p><p>“Well fuck…” Jack muttered. Before he could react, the lions fired, globs of blue energy flew out of the rifles and hit him right in the chest. His eyes went wide for a split second before everything went black, and he fell backwards, passing out instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Guh….. Did someone get the license of that truck?” Jack muttered as the world began to slowly come back into focus again. He tried to move his arms, only to find they were being held onto tightly. “Wha…?” he glanced over, only to be greeted by the snarling face of one of the lion aliens.</p><p>He barked at Jack in an alien language as he kept walking, draggin Jack along. Looking around, the explorer realised he wasn’t in the woods anymore. He was in a sparsely decorated hallway, made of ceramic and steel. The lion’s paws echoed as he stepped along it. </p><p>Now that he got a closer look at the lion, Jack could see a bit few details. He was wearing a shiny black and blue bodysuit with some plastic armoring around his shoulders. Around his waist was a belt stocked with various tools and weapons, including one that looked suspiciously like a whip, which made Jack gulp.</p><p>The lion looked down at him and grinned, showing all his fangs, which sent another shiver through the explorer as a door in front of them opened with a hiss. The lion didn’t waste a second and threw Jack inside, sealing the door behind him.</p><p>“Well….shit” he muttered as he stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothes “Great job on first contact there Jack…. Fuck me, I hope I didn’t just start a war…”</p><p>Before he could say another word, a bright green light flooded the room, blinding him for a split second. Before he could say another word, the room began to flood with an equally bright green gas.</p><p>“GAH!” Jack screamed, coughing as the gas flooded into his lungs, burning his throat on the way down. His entire body trembled as he fell to his knees, coughing more and more as the gas surrounded him.</p><p>His entire body felt like it was on fire, and on top of that, it felt like someone was running a steel rake over his flesh. But he couldn’t shout, or scream or even speak.</p><p>Whatever the gas was, it had essentially taken away his voice. His voice box seemed to have just shut down as the gas flowed through his body. He stared down at his arms, and his eyes went wide at what he saw. </p><p>His skin was trembling like gelatin, and light grey fur was starting to emerge from it. His eyes traveled along his arm as the fur spread like wildfire, soon both his arms were totally coated in grey fur. He winced in pain as he heard a crack from his hands. The pain lasted for only a few seconds before it evaporated and he started down in complete shock, as he had five fingered paws like hands. Thin pads on the palm and small black claws, but they worked perfectly well as fingers.</p><p>He just kept staring in shock at his new appendages, and didn’t notice as the fur traveled through the rest of his body. Every inch was coated in the rather pretty shade of grey, even his feet. He winced and looked down in horror as his boots slipped off, his feet now much smaller and resembling canine paws as well. He felt something tugging at his tailbone and let out a dog like yip as a big fluffy tail. </p><p>“W-Warf?” he managed to spit out of his throat, coughing as he felt his larynx shift and morph with the gas, as the fur reached his neck, and soon his head.</p><p>“Argwooooooooooo!” his screams of pain turned into a howl mid-sentence as his mouth and nose stretched out into a cute muzzle and his ears moved to the top of his head. He winced as the air popped as new sensitivity let him ear everything around him, including the movement of the wind.</p><p>“Aroo?” he muttered, blinking as he couldn’t understand what he was saying “Woof! Arf! Aroo!” he shouted, trying to speak again, clutching this throat as he tired to form some words in his head to speak, as the whirring of fans emptied the gas from the room.</p><p>Only to draw a complete blank, much to his horror</p><p>“WOOF! ARF WOOF!” he tried screaming, only for more barks to come out of his mouth.</p><p>“Well well, looks like the new Canie is done” a deep, powerful voice rang out behind him. Turning around with a growl, Jack saw the two lions from before walk in, glowing whips in hand as they smiled at him. The smiles sent a weird form of peace through his body, though he couldn’t understand why</p><p>“Woof!?” he barked at them, getting to his feet. The moment he did that, most of his old clothes fell off, leaving him with nothing but his fur, which thankfully covered everything.</p><p>“Hey, that’s cute he’s still trying to talk” the lion chuckled as he pulled something out of his belt and got closer “You're not human anymore. You're a Canie. A small, subservient dog who exists to serve us”</p><p>His eyes went wide at that, yet he felt strangely calm about it. It sounded….right. </p><p>The Lion smiled and tapped his shoulder “That’s a good slave. You like serving us, don’t you? That’s what you're there for, isn’t it?”</p><p>“A-Aroo?” he mumbled, his mind starting to cloud as the Lion kept speaking. That soft…..strong…..commanding….</p><p>“That’s right” the lion said “Nothing but a dumb happy mutt who serves us. Like you’ve always wanted, isn’t that right?”</p><p>Jack found himself nodding, a dopey smile on his muzzle. That did sound like what he wanted, the voice of the big strong lion was so convincing it had to be true. He heard a click and looked down. A small collar was now wrapped around his neck. Before he could question it, he felt the lion tap a button on it, and it turned on. His eyes went wide for a second, before he smiled at the lion.</p><p>Now only one word came to mind as he stared at the big strong feline.</p><p>Master.</p><p>“Woof!” he barked and bowed to his master, knowing that he was his personal servant and toy.</p><p>“Well, this one changed fast” the other lion said as Jack’s master smirked</p><p>“Indeed. It was a good trade with the humans. One slave for five years of peace.”</p><p>“Peace” the other lion chuckled “In the open. I’ve heard Tobiron has a stealth raid in the works to get more slaves”</p><p>“Heh, nice. I might join” Jack’s master said as the two left the room. Jack followed behind, no thoughts in his brain aside from serving his great and strong master.</p><p>And those were thoughts he liked quite a bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to all my Patrons, who support me and get me a step closer to my dream of writing for a living~</p><p>A special shout-out to my tier 3 Patron: Mike020578. You my friend are a champion amongst humans!</p><p>If you are intersted in supporting me and getting early acsess to my stories, please check out my Patreon: www.patreon.com/Mobysimo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>